At least Im not a Mary-Sue!
by ElynFlame
Summary: What would happen if THE Fellowship plus Lady Galadriel would fall into our world through a book, and land in my basement? I'm not sure if you want to know, but it includes sugar rushes, aching backs. But at least I'm not a Mary-Sue! Full summary inside! AU
1. Chapter 1

I can honestly tell you that I never thought the Fellowship of the Ring plus Galadriel would come to my best friend's house.

Nay. Nope. Absolutely not.

I have read lots of these stories. The Fellowship falls into some random girls house, said girls parents are never home yada yada yada. Then, It always ends with the girl getting Legolas!

Yeah. Like that would happen.

But what if the Fellowship would end up in a 14 year olds house, with parents who is home most of the time, and a little brother who just can't keep his sticky paws of other peoples stuff?

And with her best friends who is there to 'bother' her all the time.

Want to know what happened? Continue on reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1; My Story

**A/****N; YAY! Chapter 1! Oh, just so you know. If you see * after a word, it means it is explained in the bottom. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING YOU RECORDNISE! **

If you think about it, one moment can change everything. Your family. Your friends. Your home. Yeah, everything you ever cared about.

I was born on November 24th, year 1998 in the capital of Sweden, Stockholm. Our relatives all lived in Dalarna* in northern Sweden. My mother thought I was a boy, and they wanted to name me Jacob. But I turned out to be a girl, and there they were, without a name and with boy toys, I guess that's how I became so much of a tomboy. After a few days of thinking about my name, my father read the newspaper, like he did every day. That morning, it was an article about a girl named Elin* who saved a fox on the ice the morning before. He went to my mother and told her about it. A few hours later I was Elin Elisabeth Harrison, not just the baby. I grew up very slowly, and I was always more childish than the other kids in my school, but I was also smart, never the most pretty one, but funny. The teachers used to call me 'glädjespridaren' which mean the happy pill. When I was nine years old a tragedy happened. My parents were in the car getting home from work when a truck full of gasoline overturned in front of them. It all happened so fast. The gasoline caught on fire and it exploded. My parents died immediately. I was sent to Dalarna to live with my aunt, who was the only one who wanted to take care of me. But she had cancer, and spent a lot of time in the hospital. We knew it was only a matter of time before she would be gone. I went to a new school in Dalarna, were I was bullied. You see, I was no longer happy, and sadness combined with intelligence and not being very pretty, often turns into bullying. Kids can be cruel. As I grew older I turned prettier, with red hair and green eyes. But I still weren't happy. I dressed in black and kept to myself, crying myself to sleep every night. I learned to take care of myself when I was eleven, because my aunt spent more time in the hospital than ever. A week after my 12th birthday I started cutting. It hurt, but it helped me getting through the sadness. Then one day the doctors on the hospital told us that aunt was dying. Nobody wanted to take care of me, but aunt's doctor helped me to find a new home outside the family. Then we found it. A perfect home. Two rich parents with two children, a ten year old son named James and a daughter named Ace, who was only a few months older than me. They even had a dog! There was only one problem. They lived in America, in New York. Almost on the other side of the world. Aunt's last wish was for me to be happy, so a few days before my 13th birthday I was on a plane to New York. I immediately became best friends with Ace and her best friend Marcus who lived only a few minutes' walk away. Being happy was a feeling I hadn't felt in years. But I never was completely happy, and I continued cutting. Ace busted me doing it about two months after my arrival and sent me to rehab, which helped me a lot, and now I only cut when I feel incredibly awful. To keep my mind of things I started to study French and Spanish. I was always interested in writing, so I wrote a lot of stories, mostly in Swedish, considering my English never was perfect after living in Sweden for 13 years. About five months before my 14th birthday I was in the library and came over an old book called The Fellowship of the Ring. Since then I've been a Ringer. I'm also a Potterhead. This story started just before the summer 2013, when I was fourteen.

Me, Ace and Marcus were having a sleepover in the basement. Ace and Marcus was upstairs getting the drinks, the candy and the popcorn. I had just gotten down again since going up to Ace's room getting pillows, Just Dance and other games we could play. I was in my pyjamas, which basically was an oversized t-shirt with the Nickelback logo and a pair of black shorts. The basement wasn't clean and white like the rest of the house. No, I lived in the basement and I'm a rocker, so the walls were painted dark grey with black curtains covering the windows on the top of them. My bed was kind of like a platform in the middle of my wall in one of the corners. I wanted it to look like a big shelf but with a mattress in it. I loved it, so unique. Being unique was, and still is, very important for me. In the middle of the room there was a big couch which you could easily turn into a bed for two, where Marcus would sleep, and a hammock where Ace would sleep. So, like I said, I had just gotten down, and I was sitting in my couch reading The Two Towers in Swedish. I heard footsteps in the stairs and got up the meet them.

"Move your bottle away from my boob!" I heard Ace groan as they came down into my room with both of their arms filled with snacks and drinks.

"I don't really see your boob now, do I?" Marcus said. All you saw of him was a mop of brown hair above a lot of chipsbags.

"I'm tripping, El, catch me!" Ace shouted and I hurried to help her. She brushed her beautiful black hair out of her face and thanked me.

"No probs. But you know, if you don't want to trip in the stairs, don't wear heels! "I replied and helped her pick up a few soda cans.

"Yeah, I suppose! But I haven't had any time to change yet, I'll do it as soon as we have finished putting everything on the table!"

"Hey, as much as I love you guys, I would really need some help here! "Marcus said and both of us walked laughing over to him. We then helped him with the snacks and placed it all nicely on the table. Ace then went upstairs to change while me and Marcus fixed everything with the games. Ace turned out to take a little longer time than we expected so I sat down and started reading again. I was in the part when Merry and Pippin talks to Treebeard in Entmoot and I didn't hear her coming down again.. until she scares the living shit out of me, that is!

"BOO! "Ace shouted and jumped out in front of me. I screamed and dropped the book. Ace just laughed. Even when she laughs she can look pretty. It's unfair.

"Great! Now I dropped my book, thanks to you!" I muttered under my breath and picked it up, just for Marcus to take it and put it on the table.

"C'mon! Let's dance! "He said and we laughed before starting to play Just Dance 4.

An hour or two later we all clumsily danced around laughing at a little show Marcus pulled of a few seconds earlier. I tripped, causing my Coke to get all over my book. I cursed, thinking my book was destroyed. You couldn't imagine what a surprise I got when the book started to turn and twist before spitting out nine persons!

* Dalarna is a place in sweden

* Elin is latin and means shining


End file.
